In the Beginning
by screamingknight
Summary: 'the moon understands dark places. the moon has secrets of her own. she holds what light she can.'
1. Rosalind Zabat

_Her body shook_... **NO**... _Her body trembled_. Trembled? Jesus.

 _Her body quaked with anticipation of what the moon was going to bring._ _The wolves circled her ready to attack. Ready to sink their teeth into her milky flesh. 'COME ON!' She cried. The biggest wolf stalked forward, his charcoal fur..._ What the hell was his charcoal fur doing?

Rosalind Zabat sat back in her computer chair. The short story was due in two days and she was nowhere near done with the damn thing. The guidelines were vague and did not help the fact that she was already drowning in thoughts on how to end the damn story. First, the short story had to be a dream of hers. Second rule was that it had to be written in third person, easy enough. And the final rule is that no matter the direction the story went it had to end on a good note.

Easy. Rosalind's nights were filled with adventures. Ones that she often could scribble down in her notebook before school. They all ended pretty trippy though, as all dreams are.

But this summer was very different. Her dreams became a blur of naked women dancing in the rain chanting something to the moon? It perplexed the girl.

Then on night she dreamed of a woman with wavy blonde hair and piercing green eyes swaying to ocean waves it all but unsettled her. The woman had no real features either, just those damn green eyes and hooked nose.

" _Come on_ …" The woman would whisper. " _Come on_ …" Come on where?

Rosalind was jolted out of her thoughts to her cell phone buzzing. Stiles.

It was like clockwork for her best friend to call her around this time.

"Stilinski I already texted you an hour ago. I am in my pajamas working on the short story submission, that may I remind you, you pushed for me to do."

"I know I know, but get this," She could practically see his eyes bulge from his head. "They found a dead body in the woods!"

"Who found a dead body in the woods?"  
"Two joggers. I was listening in on my dad and they said it was on the Reserve. Meet me at Scott's house in an hour."

Rosalind sighed. Stiles always dragged her and Scott on weird 'adventures' that usually ended with them either getting chewed out by Sherif Stilinski or in the back of one of his car.

"I refuse."

"Pardon me? Aren't we always complaining that Beacon Hill is the most boring place on planet earth and that there should be more drama, death, and romance.

"That's you who complains, besides I need to get this done, finish that stupid angsty book for the our new english class, and then get ready for the first day tomorrow. And leave Scott alone he's tryna' make first line tomorrow. You should too." She moved from her desk to her bed in three quick strides and plopped herself face first into her pillow.

"...I mean yeah I should, but we all know Whittemore will probably bulldoze me before I could even get on the field."

She chuckled. "Maybe we should put you on steroids."

Stiles sighed into the receiver. "You still got the number for that sketchy dude who hangs around your job."

"G'night Stilinski. Try not to stay out too late, the killer might get you next."

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. You'd be the first crying at my funeral. Night." She heard a click before dropping the phone on the night stand and plugging in the charger.

Her feet pushed her off of the desk chair and plopped her onto her bed. Face first into her pillow.

School was not something she was looking forward to the morning. The past two months were filled with Stiles her and Scott hanging out, driving around Beacon Hills and finding weird ways to sneak into places they weren't supposed to. Some nights when it was just her and Stiles and her Grandmother wasn't there they'd stay up late and drink what ever Stiles could get his hands on. Then they would watch cheesy horror movies they found on netflix and then fall asleep wrapped up in whatever weird fort they would make in her room. It was magical. But now that would come to an end. Scott had his plan of making first line and Stiles would fawn after Lydia Martin like every school year and she, well she would try to be invisible as possible. Stay out of the mean girls and jocks way. Especially Lydia Martin. The strawberry blonde wasn't to kind to Rosalind over the years. In fact her whole wannabe fake possy was never nice to Rosalind. Those losers weren't particularly nice to her when they found out who her late parents were either.. Stiles and Scott told her to just ignore it, but it was hard when they would whisper about her when she walked by or all out berate her in the halls.

The brunette sighed and pulled her duvet over her head. Maybe this year will be different. Maybe whoever was spray painting stupid nicknames on her locker would stop and see that she was just as human as they were...Or maybe they would run out of money for spray cans. A girl could dream.

Rosalind closed her crystal like eyes as they got heavier and heavier. The eyeliner she forgot to remove had smudged due to the rain pelting her she didn't care at the moment. She had to find out what happens to the Blonde woman screaming at the moon.


	2. Noviya Rae

**Noviya Rae**

Beacon Hills was quiet that night as the strikingly beautiful woman snuck back into her apartment. She had come back from a month long trip in Greece, taking in the food, people, and fashion. That was her job after all. Learning the new trends so the obnoxious designer could make a profit off of other people's designs. She got the job straight out of high school. Her sketches were sent in by some teacher she couldn't remember and they were picked up by a overpriced boutique. They called her a genius then took credit for her work. It wasn't until she started putting signature items on the sketches that other designers took notice. Now she traveled the world showing off those designs to others; Which lead to them copying said designs and using it in their fashion shows.

It was a very annoying circle, but Noviya didn't mind. She liked being in the shadows, kind of a mystery to everyone. That's how she got by. That's why she lived in a elegant one bedroom apartment with a study and two bathrooms. That's why her closet was always full of the latest fashion trends and her car was always up to date. She was living the dream any woman in her twenties could ever imagine. Any man she wanted, any hot shot bar or lounge she could get into. Oh yes, Noviya had it all.

So why did the raven haired beauty frown as she stepped into the posh apartment. The lights were on. Not just one she may have forgotten to shut off on her way to the airport, all of the lights were on.

She silently placed her suitcase down on the hardwood floor, before slipping out of her heels gingerly. Never once in her years living in this town did she ever have a break in. But she could handle it. She was in fact Noviya Rae. Daughter of no other than Rosalie and Presley Rae. They taught their youngest daughter of all the darkness's in the world and one small break in was nearly a blip in her radar at the moment.

Noviya quietly tip toed into the foyer leading into the living room. She ducked down behind the couch as a dark figure passed through the kitchen into her hallway toward her bedroom. Who ever this was they had got there a little before she did. She moved toward the island in the middle of the kitchen before lightly sneaking her way toward her bedroom door. She was wise to take a kitchen knife before proceeding. Whoever this _man_ was he was large. Much larger than petite Noviya. His shoulder were broad and he wore a leather jacket. He was already in her room shuffling around the mail she kept on her dresser. She waited by her doorway to see if he noticed her.

"I can smell you, Nova."

She lunged before he could say anything else. She was quick but he was quicker. His rough hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her forward into his chest. She went to scream but the man's giant hands covered her mouth as he twisted them forward into her mattress. He pinned the hand with the kitchen knife above her head. She was ready to claw at his face with her other hand but stopped at the realization of the piercing eyes staring back at her.

His hand moved gently away from her lips. Noviya's eyes narrowed before she pushed Derek off of her.

"What in the livin' hell are you doin' here!?" Derek Hale stood up tall, staring down at her with a scowl on his face.

"What in the living hell are you doing with a knife." He retorted.

"Uh uh, you don't get ta' ask questions. You broke inta' ma place…" She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "I haven't seen you in years."

Derek's jaw twitched before he left the room. Nova jumped to follow him forgetting the knife behind her.

"Answer me Hale!"

He stopped in the living room turning to face her. "You've done well for yourself."

Nova's heart was racing and her cheeks started to heat up. Her chest felt itchy and her her head throbbed. That was the Hale effect, as she called it. He caught on quick before sighing. "I need you."

"For…?"

"Someone...like me, killed Laura." He paused to avoid her eyes and looked her once over before continuing. "Whoever this person is they're the alpha now. I need to find out who before things get messy."

"How messy?"

He didn't answer her instead he circled the couch and went straight to the window.

"Are you gonna' make me repeat myself, Hale."

He pushed aside the curtain to glance out the window before looking back at her.  
"I need you to track whoever this is. I need to put an end to this."

Nova took a deep breath before moving toward her purse in the foyer. "Listen I just got home. I'm tired, hungry, and need a shower. I feel like shit, probably look it too-"

"You don't."

"I just wanna sleep, Derek." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and ignored his comment. "Can't this wait till tomorra?"

He nodded once. A thick silence stood between the two as she placed a cig between her lips and lit it up.

"I thought you quit." His expression never changed.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd never see you again, huh. Things change."

"I guess they do."

He pushed passed her making his way toward the door, but stopped as his hand touched the doorknob. "I'll be back tomorrow. We can discuss how will you help me." With that he opened the door and left.

Noviya plopped down on the couch and rubbed at her eyes. No drag of a cigarette was long enough for the stress Derek Hale would surely bring her way. She should have stayed in Greece.


End file.
